UnderCover Baby The Sequel
by Lois Lynn Carter
Summary: Here is the sequel to my UnderCover Series! Sorry it's so late!
1. Chapter 1

UnderCover Baby

Sequel to UnderCover Wedding

Chapter One

5 Months Later…

Kate was laying in bed at eight months pregnant. She was on bed rest since her fourth month. It turned out at her appointment in that month that the doctor noticed something when doing the sonogram? She's actually pregnant with twins! A boy & a girl!

_This really stinks. Not that I'm not happy about having twins…it's just that I can't do anything! I can't even be at the 12__th__! Rick on the other hand has been driving me nuts! The look on his face when the doctor said twins. Absolutely priceless! He still has been going to the 12__th__ when he should have been writing! He's also been grinning like an idiot at me since we've found out! Sometimes I wonder whatever did I get myself into? That I've might have been right all along to stay away from him? I think that I'll always feel like that off & on. We all have things that we wished never happened even though we're happy that it happened. We second guess ourselves continuously. Sometimes we wonder if we made the right choice. That we should of gone with our first notions. Not to get involved. Not to search further for more information. But then we think we did right by our second choice. We're happy with that. But still those questions lie in our minds no matter what we tell ourselves._

"So here I am laying in bed which seems like forever while your Dad is out & about with the boys." Said Kate rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"He should be here with us working on his next book, which I still don't know what it's called yet? He won't tell me?" Kate said to her belly.

The babies kicked & Kate smiled. Rubbing her belly again she said, "Ok I guess you don't want to hear me complaining anymore huh? I'm really am happy about you two. It's just that Mama misses her job & career. I'll be off even longer after you guys are born."

The babies kicked again. She just smiled & chuckled.

* * *

><p>Later on that morning…<p>

Kate was sleeping off & on. Watching tv or surfing the internet on her laptop. She was officially bored out of her mind. The babies were actually calm than earlier in the morning.

_Well at least the natives aren't restless anymore. I really miss being thin. I know I shouldn't complain, but being on bed rest since my 4__th__ month is so much more exhausting than you'd think! I love my babies & Rick. And my family. Not to mention the case that got me to this point? It still seems so odd. Part of me wishes that this case never happened. Am I wrong to think that? I mean I think that anyone would be questioning that if they're in my shoes? I hope I feel different once the babies are born. And if I tell Rick how I feel it will kill him to know that. But I have to. We have to be honest with each other. Now I just need to figure out when to talk with him about it? It should be when it's just us in the apartment. He'll be home soon. I'll talk to him then. Before Alexis & Martha get home for the night._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I hope you liked the intro to the Sequel? I didn't know where this chapter was going to go. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be? I know this chapter was just Kate, but when I started writing it I thought that's how it should be. I like to think that Kate thinking to herself is kind of like her diary. And I'm assuming that all women who have babies feel like Kate from time to time.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	2. Chapter 2

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Two

Three days later…

Rick & Kate were laying in bed talking. Kate had talked to him the other day about what she was feeling. He understood. He was a little hurt, but he could understand what she meant.

_Flashback…_

"_Are you mad at me for feeling like this?" asked Kate._

_Rick said, "Heck no! Kate I understand. This is all new to you. I'm sure once they're born you'll feel better."_

"_What if what I'm feeling is PPD?" said Kate._

_Rick said, "Then we'll help each other through it. It could be nothing. It's getting closer to their birth. It's probably just nerves or something. But if you want we'll talk to the doctor about it at your next checkup."_

"_Ok. Thanks for being here & understanding." She said._

_He said, "There's nothing to understand. It's normal, but every woman feels different when pregnant."_

_She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then they hugged & kissed each other._

_End of flashback…_

Kate smiled at thinking back to that day. Rick was holding her from behind because of her huge belly she couldn't roll over to face him.

He asked, "What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?"

She smiled & said, "You."

Rick grinned at her. Kate just laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Later on that day…<p>

Rick was working in his office when Alexis came home from school.

"So how's Kate today?" asked Alexis.

Rick said, "She's ok. Tired of being big & pregnant. She's sleeping right now."

"Ok. Is she feeling any better than the other day?" Alexis said.

He said, "I think so? We're going to talk to the doctor about it. She's afraid it's PPD."  
>"What did you say to her?" asked Alexis.<p>

Rick said, "I told her that we'll help each other through it. This is all new to her. Not to mention that her Mom isn't here to help her either."

"Well then Gram & I will just have to be here more for her that's all." Smiled Alexis.

Rick smiled & asked, "Where did you get so smart?"

"I don't know? Maybe it was from you?" said Alexis.

Rick said, "Very funny. Why don't you go & order pizza for dinner. Kate's been craving that all day."

"Ok. Plain or Pepperoni?" she asked.

He answered, "Both. Just to be on the safe side." Smiling.

"Ok." Smiled Alexis.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

Rick, Kate & Alexis were sitting on the bed with Kate eating pizza. Martha walked in & asked, "Well this looks cozy." Smiling.

They smiled back at her.

Alexis said, "Kate was craving pizza today."

Martha smiled at Kate.

"We saved some for you." Said Kate.

Martha said, "I got dinner on the way home. It's ok. You guys enjoy the rest of it. I'm going to take a shower & head to bed. I'm beat."

They said ok & goodnight to her.

* * *

><p>Way later on that night after Alexis went to sleep…<p>

Rick & Kate were snuggled up together whispering to each other their thoughts.

Rick said, "You know, I actually can't wait either until you're thin again too!"

Kate laughed & said, "Oh? And why is that _Mr. Castle_?"

He said, " Well _Mrs. Castle,_ I believe it's because I'm beginning to have problems with wrapping my arms around your expanding waist." Smiling at her.

Kate just chuckled.

"And here I thought it was because of something else?" raising her eyes at him.

He said, "Ok. That too." Grinning at her.

She laughed at him again.

Kate said, "You know you're going to have to wait a month or until the doctor says it's ok after they're born."

He said, "I know. But it will be worth the wait." Kissing her neck.

They soon fell asleep after.

**Ok. End of chapter two. Hope you're enjoying the sequel? I'm thinking around 30 chapters? It depends where this story goes as I type away at the computer?**

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	3. Chapter 3

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Three

Two Weeks Later…

Rick woke up during the night to Kate screaming in pain.

He asked, "What's wrong? Are you in labor?"

"YES! I think so!" yelled Kate.

Rick got up & grabbed the bags. He then went to call for the car. Martha & Alexis had woken up to the noise & came to see what was going on.

Rick was running back & forth between the front door & bedroom to check on Kate.

"Kate's in labor! Called for the car! Grabbed the bags! I need to get Kate!" exclaimed Rick.

Martha said, "Ok. Alexis & I will meet you there in a bit. Just go!"

A few minutes later Rick was trying to carry Kate to the door where the doorman helped him to the car.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Rick & Kate were at the hospital in a private room. Martha, Alexis, Jim, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan & Montgomery were outside the room in the hallway waiting for the doctor to get done looking at Kate.

Dr. Carter said, "Yes you are certainly in labor. Early, but that's ok. Twins sometimes do come early though. It shouldn't be much longer before they're born. At the rate you're going I'd say within the hour. Just rest in between contractions & breathe. The ice chips will help. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

After she left the gang came in & Rick said, "She's in labor! Within the hour we'll be parents to twins!" smiling.

Just then a contraction ripped through Kate & she screamed through it. Rick did too, because his hand he was almost sure it was on the way to being broken. The way Kate was squeezing.

"Your hand is just probably bruised." Said Lanie.

Kate yelled, "THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING THAT WILL BE! AND NOT TO MENTION THIS STUPID CASE THAT GOT US HERE TO BEGIN WITH!"

Rick gulped & the others laughed.

* * *

><p>One hour later…<p>

Rick & Kate sat smiling at the two bundles they were holding. Rick was holding the baby boy & Kate was holding the baby girl.

"So what are their names going to be?" asked Alexis.

Kate said, "Well that blue bundle your father is holding is Alex Nathan. And this little pink bundle I'm holding is Kensi Johanna." Looking at her father with tears in her eyes.

Jim said, "She'd be so proud of you Katie. You know she would be."

"I know Daddy. I know." Said Kate.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

Kate woke up & smiled. Rick was staring at the two cribs in the room.

"You know I thought it was creepy the way you watched me. Now I see you watching them the same way. But it's not creepy having you watching them." Said Kate smiling.

Rick smiled back. "I can't help it. They're just so tiny. And they're ours. Finally they're here & they're ours." He said.

"I know. I can't believe it either. They might be tiny now, but they certainly didn't look like that in my belly." Said Kate.

Rick just laughed. "So how do you feel now? And different?"

Kate said, "Yeah a little better. Glad to have my normal stomach back. I think it's still kind of PPD?"

"Well the doctor said that's normal. Especially how everything went with the case. She said to just take things slow." Said Rick.

Kate said, "I know. Maybe I'll feel better once I can actually go back to work. I miss working."

"I know you do Kate. You have three more months left before you can go back. Just rest & relax while you can." Said Rick.

She said, "I will. I still can't believe they're here now."

Rick & Kate sat & watched the twins sleep. When they woke up they fed & burped them. Kate couldn't go home for about a week until the doctor did more tests to make sure everything was alright with her & the babies.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to make the chapter too long with Kate's labor. Next chapter will be Rick &amp; Kate bringing the twins home.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	4. Chapter 4

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Four

Kate & the Twins Come Home…

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

Kate & the twins were released after all the tests came back. They were all ok. Dr. Carter wanted to make sure everything was fine because of Kate going into early labor.

"It's so good to finally be home." Said Kate.

Rick said, "I know what you mean."

Kensi & Alex were both sound asleep in their carriers.

Rick just watched them sleep. "You know there's something peaceful about watching babies sleep." He said.

"I know. I feel the same way. I watched them too when I was still in the hospital." Kate said.

Rick smiled. "But yet it's creepy to you when I watch you work."

"That is different. Besides I've gotten used to you watching me. Watching babies is calming. They're so tiny. With their tiny hands & feet." Said Kate.

He said, "It's been so long since Alexis was this tiny. I miss those days with her."

"But now you can do it all over again with me." Said Kate smiling.

Rick said, "There's no one else I'd rather raise a family with than you Kate. Ever since we've met. The more closer we got the more I thought about having this kind of future with you. I don't think I'd ever wanted anything more than this."

Kate started crying. "I know. I wanted the same thing with you. I think even before we actually met, not counting when I went to your signings. But back then there was something that drew me to you. Something so powerful that I couldn't describe what it was."

Rick hugged her & held her as she cried. "It's ok. We're together now & nothing's going to keep me leaving you. I'm in it for the long haul." Kissing her forehead.

He then kissed her on the lips. Kate kissed him back. A few minutes later Martha & Alexis walked in the room. Alexis covered her eyes.

Martha said, "Really you two. That's what got into this in the first place. And in front of the children."

"Yea really Dad! Control yourself." Said Alexis.

Rick & Kate chuckled. "Sorry guys. We'll take the twins up to their room." They said.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later…<p>

Rick & Kate settled into their bed. Kate started to read a book while Rick worked on his laptop.

Rick said, "You know I was thinking…?"

Kate cut him off & said, "Oh that can't be good. You thinking." Laughing at him.

"Ha Ha! Very funny! Like I was saying. I was thinking that maybe we should have a family photo op done. Now that the twins are here." Said Rick.

Kate said, "I think that's a great idea! We could pick out outfits for them. Like a theme with us all."

"That sounds good. We'll talk it over with Mother & Alexis tomorrow. Now I think we should get some sleep. The twins will be waking us up throughout the night." Said Rick.

They put their stuff away & turned out the lights. Then snuggled together like they used to.

"Now this is what I miss. Being able to actually hold you." Said Rick.

Kate said, "I feel the same way. The doctor said one month to wait for other things."

Rick just chuckled. "Sounds like I'm not the only one who can't wait either."

Kate slapped his arm. "You have to know that I've missed being with you too." She said.

"I know. We have a lot to make up for." He said.

Kate just laughed. "Let's go to sleep. I have a feeling we're going to here crying soon."

"Ok. Goodnight _Mrs. Castle_." He said.

Kate said, "Goodnight _Mr. Castle_."

They soon fell asleep. Only to be woken up with cries coming from the nursery two hours later & off & on the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter four. Hope you're enjoying the sequel! I'll have an Author's Note at the end when it's finished.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	5. Chapter 5

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>A few weeks later…<p>

Rick & Kate were at the doctors with the twins for their checkup.

Dr. Carter said, "Ok. Both Kensi & Alex are doing great. How is it going at home?"

"It's going ok. It's still a little tough at times, especially at night when they seem to be the most active. I've been sleeping a lot during the day just so I can get more sleep for at night." Kate said.

Dr. Carter said, "Well that's normal for the first few months. Try taking them outside for walks & things. That might help."

Rick said, "We'll try that."

"Kate you have your one month follow up in about 3 to 4 weeks." Said Dr. Carter.

Kate said, "Ok. That's the one that Rick can't wait for." Laughing.

Rick just blushed. Dr. Carter chuckled. "I know what you mean. Trust me you're not the one with a husband who can't wait." She said.

Kate said, "I know. I'm just glad to have a normal stomach again & that I can actually see my feet again."

"Well try to do little workout exercises to get some of your figure back. Walking helps. Try going up & down stairs for a few minutes. I'll know more of what you should do after your follow up. Pushing the twins in the stroller seems to help lots of new moms get back to their original weight." Said Dr. Carter.

Kate said, "Ok I'll try that. Maybe it'll help me sleep better too."

"It should." Said Dr. Carter.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

Rick & Kate took the twins to Remy's for lunch. Then they took them to Central Park for a walk.

"I'm just so tired." Said Kate.

Rick said, "I know. Let's sit down at the bench over there."

"That feels better." Said Kate.

Rick said, "It will take some time for you to get your strength back. I'm trying to help where I can."

"I know you are & you're doing a great job. I just can't wait to get back to work. I know I'll be on desk duty for at least a week or two when I go back." Said Kate.

Rick said, "I know. I wonder what's going on with the case? No one said anything to us lately."

"I know. It's probably because we're busy with the twins or maybe they don't have any more info." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Probably. How about we head back home unless you want to go somewhere else?"

"That sounds good. I really would just like some alone time with you for a change." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Oooh…I'm liking the sound of that! What did you have in mind?" raising his eyes at her laughing.

Kate slapped his arm laughing, "I know what you want. I want that too, but we have to wait on that. I was thinking a candlelit dinner. Just the two of us. Is it too early to want that?" she said.

Rick said, "No I don't think it is. Let's go home & make plans."

* * *

><p>Later on that evening…<p>

Rick & Kate sat alone at the candlelit table.

"This is nice. Just what I needed." Said Kate.

Rick said, "I know what you mean. How are you really feeling? Do you think it's PPD?"

"Yep I do think that's what it is. All the signs are there. I read up on it before the twins were born. I mean don't get me wrong, I love you & the twins. It's just that everything seems off to me. I really hate feeling like this. I always wanted to be a mom & be married. But I think maybe because my Mom isn't here that maybe it's what could of triggered it somehow? I don't know? I need to talk to Dr. Carter about it." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Well I know something isn't right with you. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Just that you aren't yourself."

"I know. Maybe once the doctor gives us the green light that will help a lot." Said Kate.

Rick just smiled. "Hopefully that's the case. But we'll see how it goes until then."

"I just wonder what Martha, Alexis & Lanie think of me feeling like this? Do you think it's bad to want to be away from the twins so soon? I mean I hold them & feed them. I change their diapers. I feel the bond that you're supposed to feel after they're born. It's just that I'm restless." Said Kate.

Rick said, "I know that. I know that you love them. I see that in your expressions. But I also know that something is wrong somewhere. Every woman feels different in the world when it comes to having babies. Mother, Alexis & Lanie can probably understand where you're coming from. It's probably from you not being able to work like you're used to & the bed rest that the doctor had you on."

"Maybe you're right." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Just try to relax. Kensi & Alex are fine. I called Lanie earlier when you were resting. Things will get better. It just takes some time."

Kate smiled. "I'm glad I have you as my husband. I don't think I could of done this with anyone else. I really love you. Always."

Rick smiled back. "And I love you Always. And I'm glad you're my wife & I'm your husband."

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

The kitchen was cleaned up. Dishes were done. Food was put away. And Rick & Kate were cuddling on the couch.

Rick said, "I have an idea. How about we soak in the tub for little. The twins will be back later on after we're asleep."

"Oooh…that sounds really good right now." Kate said.

Rick said, "Ok. Let's go upstairs. I'll start the water while you get ready."

"Ok." Kate said.

Ten minutes later they were both in the bathtub.

Kate said, "Now this is what I call relaxing. Just the two of us & no interuptions. We should make this a daily or weekly thing for us."

Rick answered, "I'm all for that. I don't know if a daily thing would be able to be done or not. But a weekly thing yes I could handle that."

Kate smiled. "How about we make Fridays our nights to ourselves?"

Rick grinned. "Ok Mrs. Castle. You got yourself a deal."

She answered, "Thank You Mr. Castle for agreeing to my deal." Smiling.

A while later they went to bed & snuggled together. Martha, Alexis & Lanie brought the twins home later on without waking them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. End of chapter five. An extra long chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not really sure where this is going. I will have more about the case later on. And Kate won't be feeling like she is much longer. Only a few more chapters until she feels better. I'm sorry that I keep skipping weeks in between, but I didn't want this story to be boring. I'm typing as the words &amp; ideas flow through my mind.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	6. Chapter 6

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

Kate was in the nursery with the twins. Rick was in his office working. Martha was off teaching a class & Alexis was doing homework.

_Kate thinking…_

_Man I can't believe these two precious angels are ours. And look at me, feeling like I am? I know it's PPD. Kensi & Alex are so tiny. Little hands & feet. And they both look like their father. Poor Rick can't wait until my follow up. (Laughs to herself) I can't wait either. I really want to go back to work as soon as I can. We need to completely finish this case. I still can't believe that the Mayor was actually in all of it. If only he would give up the ring leader. Well I guess I should get some rest. _

As soon as Kate went to leave the nursery, Kensi woke up. Then Alex a few moments later. Kate thought great now what?

"Rick I need your help." Kate called.

Rick said, "Ok. Be right there."

Rick took Alex & Kate took Kensi. They changed, fed & burped them.

"Were you busy with writing?" asked Kate.

Rick answered, "I actually just finished a chapter, so I was due for a break. Besides I love when I can spend time with these two & you." Smiling at her.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to take them for a walk with me in the park?" Kate said.

He said, "That sounds like a plan! Let's get them ready. Should we ask Alexis to join us?"

"Ok. Maybe she'd like a break from her homework for a while." Said Kate.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Rick, Kate, Alexis & the Twins were taking a walk in the park. Alexis fed the birds flying around. Kensi & Alex smiled at them, cooing.

Rick & Kate laughed at them.

Rick said, "This was a great idea Kate!"

"Thanks. I thought maybe it would help me a little to get out in the fresh air." Kate said.

He asked, "Is it helping at all?"

"Yes it is. I know it's still PPD. But I think you're right about it being partly caused by me being on bed rest all those months & not being able to work at all." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Good. I'm glad you were able to narrow it down some."

Alexis came back over to them & asked, "How about Remy's for dinner, I'm starved."

That sounds great they both said to her.

* * *

><p>At Remy's later on…<p>

Rick had a California Cheese Burger with fries & a shake. Kate had the same thing. And Alexis had a Bacon Chicken Sandwich, fries & a shake. Kensi & Alex were sleeping in the stroller. They then got an order to go for Martha when she got home.

* * *

><p>Later on that night…<p>

Rick & Kate were snuggled in bed whispering to each other about what they thought of the day outside.

Kate said, "I thought it was really good for us & me. It was an improvement I thought."

"Yes it was an improvement for you. I'm proud of you Kate. Your Mom would be too. She's watching over us." Said Rick.

Kate said, "I know. It's just tough sometimes you know."

"Yes I know. We all have our good & bad days." He said.

She said, "I know. I think the twins enjoyed themselves. I think it tired them out."

"That it did." Said Rick.

Kate said, "I'm glad that Alexis joined us too. I try to think of things that we all can do together."

"I know you do. Alexis understands. She's there for us when we need help." He said.

Kate said, "I really enjoyed Remy's today too. A family outing." Smiling.

Rick smiled & kissed her. Soon they fell asleep snuggled together.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter six. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Stay tuned.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	7. Chapter 7

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>One Month Later…<p>

Kate had the dining room table set up & lit with candles. Dinner was done & ready to be served. Martha & Alexis were out for the night. Lanie & Esposito were watching the twins at their place. All that was missing was Rick who was in meetings all day with his publisher.

_Well here I am all ready to be with Rick. Dinner is ready. The twins are with Lanie. Martha & Alexis are out for the night too! Now where is my charming husband. Smiling. He's not going to know what hit him. Laughing._

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

Rick comes in the door, tired & hungry. He turns around after closing the door & says, "What happened here? Something sure smells good."

Kate comes out of the kitchen & said, "Finally you're home. How was your day?"

"Tired, long, boring. I'm so tired, I just feel like sleeping. But it looks like you have other plans in mind?" He said.

Kate smiles & said, "Well yes I did, but I guess I picked the wrong night?"

"It's ok. Is everything ok? Where are the kids? Where's my Mother?" asked Rick.

Kate said, "Everything's fine. Martha & Alexis are out for the night. Lanie & Esposito are watching the twins."

"Ok. So you planned this?" asked Rick.

Smiling & looking at him. Kate said, "Well…today was my follow-up appointment with Dr. Carter." Raising her eyes at him.

"Oohh…now I get it. She gave us the green light." Said Rick grinning at her.

Kate said, "Yes she did! So I thought I'd surprise you with a candle lit dinner for two. And arrange for everybody else to be out of the apartment for the night."

"Well if it were up to me, I'd say let's skip dinner & head upstairs for after dinner." Raising his eyes at her grinning.

Kate slapped him on the arm & laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

Rick & Kate were at the table eating dinner. Kate made steak & potatoes & mixed vegetables. For desert she made strawberry short-cake.

Rick said, "Man this tastes & looks so good! Thank you for this."

"I'm glad you like it! And always." Said Kate.

* * *

><p>Two hours &amp; a bath for 2 later…<p>

Rick & Kate were in laying in bed after celebrating being together after having the twins.

Rick said, "Well that certainly was long over due."

"You can say that again. Worth the wait. It makes me feel a lot better with the PPD." Kate said chuckling.

Rick said, "I thought maybe it would help you. I'm glad the doctor was able to help you with it."

"Me too. I'm glad she was able to suggest things so I wouldn't have to take medication unless needed." Kate said.

Rick said, "So am I. But I bet you still can't wait to be back to work though."

"You're right. I can't wait. But I know I'll miss Kensi & Alex. But the need to feel whole again, that comes from being able to work again. I know I'll be on desk duty for at least two weeks once I go back. It will be worth it." Kate answered.

Rick answered, "I know. And I also know what it means to you to be a detective. You're very close to solving your Mom's death. And that will help with you having closure. Then maybe it can help you to move on to a degree?"

"Maybe. And I know that I'll always miss her & I'll still have my good & bad days too. I just wish she was here to see all of this, You, the Twins & your family. I know she'd have loved you too." Said Kate.

Rick said, "I know she'd have. And I know you'll always miss her. I actually miss not being able to meet her. But from your stories that you tell me, I actually get to know her through you."

Kate cried. He just held her & said, "It's ok. I'm here for you Always." Kissing her head.

An hour later they were both sound asleep. They did wake each other up throughout the night into the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not so sure I'm going to write 30 chapters. Things are beyond crazy here now. I might just post what I have written &amp; that's that.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	8. Chapter 8

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>The Next Morning…<p>

The sunlight came streaming in the windows which hit Kate right in the face. She woke up & looked up at Rick smiling. She thought back to the previous night & throughout the night.

_Man what a night! So worth the wait! I'm glad we repeated it too! Lanie's going to want details though. I'm not so sure I want to spill the details? I kind of want to keep them just between Rick & I. That will really make Lanie go nuts. Laughing._

Meanwhile while Kate was having her conversations with herself, Rick woke up smiling to himself when he saw Kate.

Kate then decided to "wake" Rick up, but didn't know that he was already awake. She touched his face tracing it down his jawline. Rick then grabbed her hand surprising her by flipping her onto her back.

"Two can play this game!" said Rick.

Kate squealed as he tickled her!

Kate yelled, "Rick! Stop! I didn't know you were already awake?"

Rick stopped & looked at her.

"I know. I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you were planning next. But for some odd reason I still have more energy after last night." He said. Raising his eyes at her.

Kate said, "Really? Well in that case, how about this…?" She then flipped him onto his back! "Everyone's going to be home soon, so we should really finish up our alone time now. How about joining me in the shower?" Raising her eyes.

Rick grinned at her & followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

Rick & Kate were in the kitchen making breakfast. Not to mention they were also clowning around too! They were making pancakes with powdered sugar & the sugar was everywhere. But mostly on the two of them!

While they were having their private food fight, Martha, Alexis, Lanie & Esposito with the twins walked in the apartment.

Martha yelled, "It's good to know what happens to the powdered sugar when we run out of it so fast!" Laughing.

Rick & Kate stopped what they were doing & looked up. Their red faces had everyone laughing at them.

* * *

><p>An Hour later &amp; a clean kitchen…<p>

Alexis asked Kate, "So how are you feeling now? You look better, happier."

Everybody was sitting in the living room.

Kate answered, "Yes! I'm feeling much better! A night to ourselves is what we both needed. It's not that I don't love you guys or the twins. Having PPD makes you moody & in a careless attitude. But now I know I can fight it & get better." Hugging Alexis.

Alexis said, "Good! I'm glad! And I know you didn't mean to act like you did. Depression itself can affect everyone differently. And I'm sure the twins will feel the same way."

"How did I so lucky having you for a daughter!" said Rick.

Alexis just smiled & hugged him.

* * *

><p>Later on that night…<p>

Martha & Alexis were in bed. Rick & Kate were in the nursery with Kensi & Alex.

"I'm so glad that these two are ours. Even though how they arrived was strange enough." Said Kate.

Rick said, "So am I. And they did arrive by a strange reason. I feel so blessed to have our family. Glad that we're finally together."

"Me too. Thank you for loving & waiting for me. I know I didn't make things easy for us to get to where we are now." Said Kate.

Rick said, "It's ok. And you're very easy to love. I'd probably would have waited for you forever, if I could of stood it that long."

An hour later they were both sound asleep in each other's arms. Smiling. Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed it. Two more chapters to go. I'm only writing 10 chapters. Things are beyond crazy now here.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	9. Chapter 9

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later…<p>

Kate was back at work, but desk duty for now until she was used to working again. Rick was going to mostly stay at home & work, while watching the twins. He would be able to write & still keep an eye on the twins.

At lunchtime Rick came in with Kensi & Alex to visit with Kate. Lanie was disappointed that Kate wouldn't spill about her night with Rick a few weeks ago. So she tried to get info out of him, but he said, "Sorry Lanie, I'm not saying anything about that night except to Kate."

Kate cracked up laughing when she heard that!

* * *

><p>Later on that night…<p>

They had a big family dinner which included Rick, Kate, Martha, Alexis & Kate's Dad Jim. And of course Kensi & Alex.

And way later on that night…

Rick & Kate slept in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter nine.<strong>

**I know it was a short chapter & not much happened. I'm just not feeling it anymore right now. One more chapter to go.**

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	10. Chapter 10

UnderCover Baby

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p><span>Three Months Later…<span>

Rick & Kate were in the park taking Kensi & Alex for a walk.

Kate said, "You know we've been through a lot in the past year & a half."

"Yes I know." Rick said.

Kate said, "I just want you to know that I don't regret being with you or having the twins. It's just how crazy everything was to get us to this point."

"I understand. I know how upsetting it was with the case & your PPD." Said Rick.

Kate said, "I know you do. And I thank you for it. I know it wasn't easy & that I wasn't the greatest person to be around. Everything just kind of stunned me."

"I totally understand. That's how I felt the day I met you." Smiling. Rick said.

Kate just smiled. "I love you. You know that right? And your family too."

"I know. I love you too & your Dad. And even your Mom through your thoughts & memories that you share with me."

Kate's eyes filled up with tears. She then kissed him & hugged him close.

Rick said, "How about we finish our walk & take the twins to Remy's for lunch?"

"That sounds great! I'm starved." Said Kate.

* * *

><p>Later on that night…<p>

Rick & Kate sat in the nursery watching the twins sleeping. They still couldn't believe everything that happened in the last few months. Kensi & Alex were growing fast. They were already 3 ½ months old. Rick was already hinting that he would like more kids down the road.

Their family was what completed them. It made them feel whole. Rick had his writing. Kate had the 12th. And together they had their family.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter ten.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed UnderCover Baby!**

** Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note…**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed UnderCover Baby! I know it's short, but things here at home are crazy right now. I originally wanted to have this done for Thanksgiving, but I didn't have the internet at home for about a month a half. And in fact as I'm writing this I won't have the internet after tomorrow the 23<strong>**rd****. My Mom & I lost our house to foreclosure & are currently moving into a 1 bedroom apartment for right now. We had one of those bad fraud home loans & are having things looked & corrected. We might still be able to get our house back, but it needs to be remodeled. Besides the bad loan, we also had a money pit home that according to everything was fine. So everybody involved is being investigated.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do have a few ideas of one-shots for this series which from time to time I'll post.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


End file.
